Please...
by blueraindrops
Summary: for tamahome... ^__~


please

please...

i know that this day will come sooner or later... that i have to face the world alone... again... a burden when i was looking for you... but since you left, i could not think how a burden could measure as much as i'm feeling now. why do you need to leave? you're suppose to stay with me for all eternity... why? tell me... i need to know, to know the reason why i hurt so, why i feel pain this so... need to know, from you... come back and explain, i need you to say me why... why.. you must... plese i beg you... return to me once again this empty bed i feel, the soft, cudly, comfortable pillows are now trash... all hard, all alone, return to me again and share this special space in my bed... in my heart... i prepared just for you to be... to stay...forever... ooh, please stop this rose thorns from giving me much agony, from this knife to stop killing me... please. .come back.. you're the only one that i need.. you only can make this loneliness to dissapear.... you only can wake me up in my nightmare. please come...please.. please... i use to say that please don't leave me.. but now, all i can say is please.. please come again.. come to me... .. i cant wait for another millenium... for another century... for another year.. for another month.. for another day... for another hour... for another minute.. for another second... please... i cant continue wiothout you... my world surrounds only you... but now, you're not here... i have no world now... just , just please... return...i'm trying to reach, but i just can't reach... have you close your heart my darling? my baby? now, don't say no, or i may loose my heart... you're my heart... i tried to look but i just cant find... why? where? where did you go? is it that far? that my calls can't reached and find you? why don't you answer? why dont you just come here... please... i hate my life but i hate you more... bacause you're the reason why i am still living... i hate my heart... but i hate you more because my heart won't bea heart without you... i hate love... but i hate you more... because love can't be love without you... and that... for the simple reason that i love you... i hate vows... promises... and all the sworn things... but i hate more the word hate bacuse it tores my heart evertime i need to say that, to write that.. i hate saying all the things i hate about you... bacause it always give me back the pain trice even more... it just breaks my heart whenever i try, i attempt to say that i hate you.. all those were drown from ever pain, sorrow, agony.... loneliness i'm having inside... having inside my heart... because it needs you so, and it just won't work without you because you're simply its element... i use to hide tomyself.. that i'm just feeling good, still okay. still fine but still lying... because i could never find someone like you... and even one of mypainful life days, i met someone like you, exactly as the same way you look, my eyes were not the chooser... the chooser is somewhere down inside me... you won't probably be able to see it but you'll always know that it's always there... always beating for you... just the extraordinary person i met one day in the whole wide world... ordinary mets another ordinary but you became special because i love you... i use to comfort myself... no, i don't comfortbacause i can live without you, i can go on without you, that i don't need you.. but, now... im asking you to please...please... i had removed all your pictures but... i had one inside me... that even i dont have any photographs by my side , i could clearly see you... feel you... because you're in there.. you're in me... i wanted to throw all the memory and never will i reminisce them but my heart can't throw them, no, oh no, never.. you're memory will stay there and will live there forever... i use to say that i have found someone new.. but now, who am i writing to??? you... you.... you... i taught i will never dream about you bacause the door was close... and the key was down deep in the most deepest basins of the ocean, it was in the most highest peak of the ever highest mountain... in the most highest heights of heaven.. there is no way it would be open... but... now guess who i dreamed about last night??? guess who i am dreaming right now??? i felt the most heaviest load... the most painful problem... the ever strongest thorn that ever gave the most very sorrow but those... were nothing compare to what i'm feeling now... it was unexpalinanble... unbearable... no words... no right deeds... just you... that i need... please... return...

please... TAMAHOME


End file.
